Mobile, tablet, and ultrabook technologies require semiconductor device packages with increasingly reduced dimensions, also known as a small form factor. Package technologies have been developed to incorporate multiple components into a single package to reduce the system board space (x-y dimension) and board mounted height (“z-height”). Packages may include a package substrate, one or more active dies, a crystal oscillator, additional active and passive components, and encapsulation that may all contribute to the package x-y dimensions and z-height and limit the degree to which the package form factor can be reduced. Additionally, as package dimensions decrease and switching speeds increase, electromagnetic emissions may increase, increasing the need for strategies to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI).